Naughty Boy
by xxNoirLovexx
Summary: Lex has been a relatively good girl all her life, but when she falls for bad boy rocker, Marshall Lee, she'll find that being bad can sometimes be very, very good. ONESHOT OCxMarshall BubblegumxMarceline


"Come on! You're going to love this band! The singer is so fine!" My best friend Fionna swooned as she pulled me into the bar. I rolled my eyes,  
"I don't care if he's attractive or as ugly as a witch, I just wanna hear good music for once." I moaned as the smell of stale beer, peanuts and urinals smacked me in the face, "Oh god, that's disgusting."  
"Hey, there's Bonni!" Fi chirped pulling us over to our geeky alternative best friend. Bonni had dyed her hair pink after her 'blue' phase had come to an end.  
"Hey, sweets." She greeted us, "I'm so glad you could make it. Marcie's been dying to meet you." Oh, Bonni was a lesbian, and Marceline was her first girlfriend. It was rather adorable to me, I'd known about Bonni since we were sixteen, but she'd finally come out of the closet. A dark haired rock chick soon floated over to us, I assumed it was Marceline.  
"Fi, Lex, this is Marcie." Bonni said as Marcie sat down.  
"Hey guys." She greeted us. For several minutes we all indulged in small talk until Fi brought up the band.  
"So have you guys heard these guys before?" she asked. Marcie and Bonni giggled,  
"Yeah." Marcie said pointing to the stage where the band was doing a sound check, "That's my brother."  
"Which one? The one with the light red hair?" I asked giving a confused look. He was tuning a bass guitar in the shape of a cupcake and looked a little too feminine to be in that particular band. Marceline laughed,  
"No silly. Him." She said as he stepped up to the microphone, his red guitar shaped like an axe – probably a B.C Rich make.  
"That's Marshall." She said before naming the other members of the band, but I had stopped listening. Marshall had my full attention. Fi nudged my arm,  
"Told you he was fine." She whispered.  
"We're The Nightosphere and this song is called 'The Fry Song'." he said as a melodic bass line began.  
"Ha ha! I wrote this!" Marcie shouted over the music. As the band played on, I couldn't take my eyes of Marshall, even when Fi had convinced me to dance. From time to time, I swore I'd catch him looking at me – although it could have just been the lights. Eventually they came to the end of their show;  
"This last song," Marshall said as he gave the lights a James Dean look, "is called 'I'm Just Your Problem'.  
"_La da da dada  
I'm gonna bury you in the ground,  
La da da da da  
I'm gonna bury you with my sound  
I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,  
"I'm gonna…"_ As he sang his eyes met mine for the first time and he shot me a small grin. My heart almost exploded in my chest.

After the show, Marceline thought that it would be cool to introduce her new friends to her brother. I had never been so nervous about anything in my life before that.  
"Why didn't I drink tonight?" I asked Fi as we waited by Bonni's car.  
"Oh pssh. There's nothing to be afraid of, Lex." She said, "Oh…my…" I raised my head to see what she was looking at. Marshall and the other two members of his band were walking out of the bar and right towards us.  
"Jeez, Marc, can you stop smooching for like two seconds." The drummer wearing a bear hat asked. Marcie flipped him the bird as the three boys stopped in front of us.  
"Who're your friends, sis?" Marshall asked giving me a crooked grin.  
"This is Fionna and Alexa." Marceline said as she rested her chin on Bonni's shoulder, "Girls, meet Finn, Barney and Marshall." Marshall held out his hand for me to shake,  
"Alexa, huh?" he asked as we shook.  
"Call me Lex." I told him, blushing hard. Marshall chuckled,  
"Cute."  
"You guys coming to the party?" Finn asked us. I glanced at Fi, who shared my look – Party?  
"Uh, we're not really dressed for a party." She replied looking down at her light blue shirt and matching skirt.  
"You look fine." Barney told her giving her a sweet smile. I pursed my lips and silently regretted wearing my Cradle of Filth dress. Marshall held out his hand,  
"I know you're gonna say yes to me so, let's just go." He said coolly and giving me a wink.  
"You're pretty used to getting your way, huh?" I asked as we walked to his car. Marshall chuckled,  
"You could say that." He replied, "But I already knew you were diggin' me." I scoffed,  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" I asked trying to sound uninterested. He opened the passenger side door of his deep red 1967 mustang for me.  
"Please, you couldn't take your eyes off me." He smirked before closing the door and climbing into the driver's seat, "And you're spending the night with me." The old beast roared to life, the engine vibrating my diaphragm before he revved it once and sped off into the night. Okay, so everything about Marshall was sexy – his smokey eyes, his low voice, his guitar and even his car. So why was he with me right now? I caught my reflection in the side mirror; my short jagged white hair blew wildly in the wind, my cheeks were pink from the cold air and my makeup was simple – just a bit of eyeliner. To my eyes I looked plain as hell.

You could see the mansion from halfway down the road; lights gleamed different colours and all you could hear from the music was the bass. Cars lined the street as drunken teens stumbled around. I glanced around nervously – I wasn't much of a people person.  
"Uh…" I mumbled unsurely as Marshall parked and opened the door.  
"Lex, chill. This party is freaky nasty." He said winking at me again. I sighed, opened the door and stepped out onto the soft grass.  
"C'mon." he said taking my hand as I shut the door and led me towards the house. I glanced down at the people passed out in the garden beds and quickly averted my eyes away from the ones having sex. Marshall was greeted straight away when we walked in the door by some girl with straight blonde hair and no idea what 'clothing' meant. Her shorts were so small they barely covered her butt cheeks and I'm pretty sure the top she was wearing was just a bra.  
"Marshall." She said seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. I felt my stomach drop – of course he would be taken. Just my luck.  
"Ash, get off." He said pushing her back, "I told you, we're done, you psycho." Ash pouted and put her hands on his shoulders,  
"I know I acted like a weirdo, but I really miss you, Marshie." She cooed. Marshall tugged me forward while shrugging her hands off him,  
"Get over it." He told her slinging his arm around my shoulder. Ash scoffed,  
"Are you kidding me?" she asked, her voice hitching and eyeing me up and down. Marshall just pushed past her and continued on further inside the house.  
"Sorry bout that. I didn't think she'd be here." He said. I shrugged but inside I was elated. We headed into the kitchen where there were more people making out, spilling their drinks and smoking up. I coughed as someone blew smoke in my face.  
"This looks fun…" Marshall said grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels, "Come on." Taking my hand again he led me up stairs. I started feeling nervous especially when he opened a door leading to a dark room. _  
Just what is he thinking? Does he think that I'm going to sleep with him just because I think he's attractive? Oh great, now he's staring at me like I'm a lunatic…_  
"Sorry, what?" I asked realizing he had asked me something.  
"I said, do you want to help me write a song?" he repeated. I mentally slapped myself for being so naive,  
"Uh, sure." I said and walked into the now lit up room. There were posters covering the black walls, a recently slept in bed was tucked in the corner of the room, and clothes (not only his), shoes and random other stuff were in piles around the room. Marshall closed and locked the door behind him causing me to turn to make sure he was still there.  
"Want some?" he asked offering the newly opened bottle after he finished drinking out of it.  
"Kay." I replied and took the offered bottle. He watched me intently as I took a mouthful of the brown liquid. It burnt my throat as I swallowed and I tried not to make a disgusted face at the sweet and slightly woody taste. Marshall chuckled,  
"Don't like it?" he asked, his tone implied that he was testing me. I narrowed my eyes and gulped down four more mouthfuls. Already the alcohol had begun to take effect on my inexperienced body. My legs became jellylike and my head began to spin. I felt as though I didn't care about anything anymore, and I liked it. Marshall laughed as I handed the bottle back, and accidentally stumbled into him.  
"Lightweight." He teased catching me. I poked my tongue up at him,  
"Shut up." I said also starting to laugh. His hands slid from my shoulders to my waist as he cocked an eyebrow,  
"Or what?" he asked temptingly, "You'll make me?" Without thinking I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him, causing him to flick the light switch back off.. When I realized what I was doing, I thought about pulling away and going home, but I quickly changed my mind as his arms circled my waist and he pulled me closer to him, the glass of the bottle cooling my skin through my dress. He began walking us back towards the bed, but after I stumbled more than a few times he decided it would be easier to just carry me. Without breaking the kiss, he moved my hands to the back of his neck and then, still holding the Jack, lifted me with ease. Instinctively I locked my legs around his waist as he began to walk. All the time my internal debate was going on;  
_What am I doing? I only met this guy like an hour ago! But, it does feel really good. That could just be the alcohol talking. Jeez, this isn't like me at all. I've only ever slept with one guy and that was like, two years ago!_  
The bed bounced with our combined weight as my head landed on the soft pillow.  
"Two seconds." Marshall mumbled against my lips before sitting properly to put the bottle on the bedside table and untie his shoe laces. I took a deep breath and made my decision. Sitting up and kneeling behind him, I draped my arms over his shoulder and began to nuzzle at his neck, earning a low chuckle.  
"Hey, I thought you were a good girl?" he said kicking off his shoes.  
"Does that make you the bad boy?" I purred his ear. He pulled me into his lap and brushed the hair out of my face,  
"Baby, you don't know the half of it." He said before kissing me again. Before our lips even made contact, his tongue was wrestling with mine; it made me curious as to what else he could do with his tongue. Slowly he began to unbutton the four buttons on the front of my dress to expose my cleavage and tried to slip his hand into my bra.  
"Damn buttons." He muttered leaning back to assess the problem. With a roll of his eyes he moved in to kiss my neck as his hands rubbed up and down my thighs, bunching the hem of my dress further and further up, while I slipped my hands underneath his shirt. His stomach was warm and smooth and as I moved my hands further up, taking his shirt with me, I felt his heart beating rapidly. Marshall helped me take his shirt off before reclining back onto the bed, pulling me with him. I moaned quietly as he squeezed my butt. His smooth hands slid from my buttocks, down my thighs and then, leaving one on my thigh, back to slip underneath my underwear. I gasped as long, slightly calloused fingers brushed against my warmth. Marshall chuckled,  
"Well, I didn't realize I had this kind of effect on you." He said meaning my now soaked panties. I blushed bright crimson and buried my head in the crook of his neck.  
"I knew you digged me." He said as he slipped a finger inside me causing me to give a small moan. Something untamed awoke inside me at his touch and I felt more confident than ever. I wanted Marshall. I wanted him now. Letting my newfound instincts guide me, I began to nibble at his neck earning a growl.  
"Little girl, you should not be doing that." He said huskily. Just to spite him, I bit him – not hard, but it was soft. Marshall moaned and grinded his hardness against me before slipping in another finger. Something animalistic came over him as he rolled us over. As if in a daze, he dropped his head to nuzzle hungrily at my chest as his fingers skilfully sent me into an ecstasy filled heaven. I ran my fingers through his soft, black shaggy hair making him look up at me. He gave me a devious smirk and moved to position his head between my knees. Slowly he retracted his fingers; I pouted and then blushed as he licked his moistened digits. Marshall planted soft kisses on my thigh as he removed my underwear and spread my legs wider. I shivered as his velvet soft lips brushed against my own lower ones. I felt his smile before his tongue probed my warmth teasingly.  
"Marshall." I whined softly.  
"You want this?" he mumbled, "You gotta tell me if you do." He wanted me to beg? Talk about egotistical – but it was still sexy.  
"Come on, Lex, just say it." He teased. I blushed hard but managed to squeak softly,  
"Please…"  
"Please what?" he asked giving me another teasing lick. I writhed,  
"Please Marshall, please do it." I moaned. He chuckled and pulled me closer, delving his tongue deep inside me. My head swam and I knew it was no longer the alcohol I was drunk on – it was Marshall.  
"Oh god…" I moaned as he began to suck the most sensitive part of my body. Again he chuckled as the pressure that had been building in my abdomen exploded. I gripped his bed sheets and forced my legs not to shake. He continued to lick up every last drop until I sat up to kiss him, tasting myself on his lips and tongue.  
"Like how you taste?" he asked as he stood. I slipped my fingers under the waistband of his jeans before undoing the button, "Eager aren't you?"  
"Shut up." I commanded as the zip came down smoothly. The black ripped jeans fell to the floor with a soft thud. Before I could even begin to take off his underwear, Marshall had my dress up over my head and was throwing it to the side.  
"Ha ha!" he exclaimed happily as his hands finally found their prize – my chest. He didn't even bother to unclasp my bra, he just ripped it off. I pouted, it was my favourite. Tossing the now useless garment aside, he delved in to devour my soft flesh, pushing me back down as he went. He moaned as he twirled my nipple with his tongue and pinched the other one. Clearly he was a tit guy. Removing the hand that was playing with my breast, he pulled off his underwear and positioned is tip against my entrance.  
"You're not going to make me beg again are you?" I asked breathlessly. He answered by pushing his erection inside, I jerked with the sudden action. There was no more talking for the next half an hour, just moaning, grunting and at occasionally screams of 'Oh my god!'. Sometime during the frolicking, he had moved us so my back was to the headboard of his bed; the wood smacked into the wall furiously. I clung to his strong shoulders desperately as if my life depended on it. There was a sudden burst of light and I buried my face in his hair.  
"Hey Marsh – whoa… uh…" came a voice unfamiliar to me.  
"Get the fuck out!" Marshall growled angrily, but didn't falter in his movements.  
"I am totally scarred for life, but like, whatever." The voice replied before closing the door, the room plunged back into darkness.  
"Fuck-ing ass-hole." Marshall grunted, his anger evident in the more powerful thrusts, bringing out my third orgasm. It wasn't long before Marshall couldn't hold in his climax either. He pulled out and guided my head down; my mouth barely made it past his head before the warm liquid filled my mouth. The taste wasn't all the great but nonetheless I swallowed and collapsed on the bed beside him, panting and unable to feel my legs.  
"Girl," he said as he pulled me against his chest, "you're freaky nasty."

When I finally woke my body was still stiff and I was sore everywhere. The room was enveloped in a pale blue light and Marshall sat on the edge of the bed, naked, strumming his guitar. I stretched and wrapped the maroon sheet around my body.  
"Hey." He said coolly without looking at me, which kind of made me feel a little dejected.  
"Uh hey." I replied while looking around to find my clothes.  
"So, last night…" he began, my stomach dropped and I felt like I was going to be sick.  
"I thought of a song." He finished. I swallowed the sigh of relief that was about to burst out. Marshall looked over at me and raised his eyebrows in a cute pleading way,  
"Help me out?" I nodded and shifted over to sit beside him.  
"Play me what you've got so far." I told him. He began to play a kind of reggae/ska tune,  
"Good little girl, always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me. What do you want from my world, you're a good little girl?" he sang before stopping, "That's all I got." I smiled at him and blushed, knowing the song was about me.  
"I like it." I said truthfully. Marshall grinned,  
"I'm glad, but I'm stuck on the second verse…" he confessed. Instantly words began forming in my head,  
"Play the tune again…" I said, Marshall did as I asked and began to play.  
"Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like. I really don't buy that you're that kind of guy. And if you are, why do you want to hang out with me?" Marshall suddenly stopped, mid chord and stared at me. I blinked at him wide eyed and curious.  
"What?" I asked when he didn't say anything.  
"Was that a message?" he asked putting his guitar to the side. I shrugged and looked to the ground,  
"I-I don't know. But I guess I am kinda curious as to why…" I replied. Marshall scoffed,  
"What does it matter? Baby, I screw around with a lot of girls, and you were way too tempting not to." He replied as he stood up and started getting dressed.  
"I was just a temptation to you?!" I asked also standing, anger burning in my veins.  
"Don't act like you didn't know what you were getting into, doll face." He said as he zipped up a pair of blue denim jeans with holes in the knees. I narrowed my eyes and seriously debated punching him, instead I slowly stood up, threw on my dress and shoes and walked out.  
"Where are you…?" I heard him call as I slammed the door. I vowed as I walked out of the house that I would never have anything to do with Marshall again. However, half way down the long road I realized that I had left my underwear in his room. I slapped my hand to my forehead and dug into my dress' pockets for my phone.  
"Hello?" she asked, her voice as sweet as sugar.  
"Bonni…" I said, "Can you come get me?"  
"Lex?" she sounded as if she wanted to ask me something but decided against it, "Where are you?"

I was sitting on the side of the road when Bonni pulled up in her little green Volkswagon Golf.  
"Get in, sweetie." She said seeing the tear stains on my face. For a while we drove in silence until curiosity finally overcame her.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"Marshall happened." I replied. Her small hands gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles went white,  
"What did he do to you?" she asked straining to keep her voice calm.  
"You already know, Bon." I said, "I just feel like an idiot."  
"You're not an idiot, hon. Marshall Lee is, well, he's a selfish bad guy. Don't bother yourself with him." She said trying to make me feel better. I sighed; her words were having no effect on me at all. Despite being seriously pissed at him, and the pain of being used, I knew that Marshall wasn't a bad guy, even if he thought he was.  
As the weeks passed I slowly began to feel less crap about what had happened between me and Marshall, but I still refused to have anything to do with him. Bonni had somehow convinced me to have lunch with her, Fi and Marceline at the mall and then do some retail therapy. I stared at my fries with their mounds of salt completely uninterested in what they were discussing, until Marceline called my name.  
"Lex," she said making me lift my head and look at her, "I'm really sorry about what my scumbag of a brother did to you. If it makes you feel any better he's been moping around the house for weeks now." I shrugged and pretended it didn't faze me,  
"It's cool, Marcie. I don't really care about it anymore." I said and took a bite of the chip I'd been playing with.  
"Speak of the devil…" Fi said nudging me in the arm.  
"Marc, what strings did you ne…" Marshall stopped mid-sentence when he saw me. I hated myself for loving the way his smokey eyes fell on me instantly.  
"I'm gonna get a drink." I informed them and abruptly stood, half stumbled over the leg of my chair and made my way over to the place we got our food from. While I was half pondering what to buy a low voice in my ear made my heart skip.  
"Can we talk?" he asked. I folded my arms over my chest, accidentally emphasizing my breasts that were already large in this shirt.  
"I have nothing to say to you." I told him trying to sound uninterested, "I'm not in the habit of conversing with assholes."  
"Okay, I'll accept that one." He said, "Just listen then?"  
"Next please." The woman called and I stepped forward to order the drink I didn't even want. Marshall lent on the counter, obviously he wasn't going to let this go any time soon.  
"So?" he asked.  
"So what?" I replied. Marshall sighed and ran a hand through his hair,  
"So are you going to listen to what I have to say?" he asked.  
"Wait, I have a choice? Um, let's see. Go fuck yourself." I said with a sickeningly sweet smile as I paid the woman and turned back towards my friends.  
"Christ, Lex, can you just hear me out for like two seconds please?" he asked grabbing my hand.  
"Let go or your ego won't be the only thing that's sore." I warned him dangerously. Marshall released my hand,  
"Fuck. Fine. Whatever." He said giving an exasperated sigh and stalked off.

"Fi, I really, really don't wanna go." I whined as she continued to dig through my wardrobe.  
"But you have too!" she complained, "It's Marceline's birthday."  
"Valid, but…still." I said. The truth was I really wanted to go celebrate with Marcie, Bonni and Fi, but I really just did not want to see Marshall. At all. Ever.  
"Dude, he's just a jerk wad. A really sexy jerk wad, but a jerk wad nonetheless." Fi said.  
"Stop saying jerk wad. It just sounds weird now."  
"Pllleeeaaasseee, Lex!" she begged turning her big blue puppy dog eyes on me. There was no way I could resist it when she did that – and she knew it.  
"Ugh, fine!" I said as she tossed me a plain black dress.  
The venue was full as Fi and I pushed our way through the door. It seems Marceline was going all out. A few faces I recognized from the part weeks ago, but unfortunately my eyes fell on a pair of smokey brown orbs staring at me from across the room.  
"Oh jeez…" I muttered and began pulling Fi towards the bar.  
"Seriously? We just got…oh." She said understanding my reasoning for already consuming booze.  
"Alcohol isn't going to make him go away you know." Bonni said as she came to join us.  
"I know." I said downing my recently purchased shot of vodka, "But it makes me feel better." Bonni made a disapproving noise but let me buy two more, which I down instantly, before leading us over to the table she and Marceline were sitting at.  
"Aw, you made it!" Marcie said happily and hugged both Fionna and me.  
"Happy birthday!" Fi exclaimed happily followed by my slightly less enthusiastic birthday greeting.  
"Thanks guys." She said as static from a guitar being plugged in silenced the room and drew our attention to the stage.  
"Hey guys, we're The Nightosphere and this first song is dedicated to my sister, Marceline. Happy birthday, Marcie." Marshall said and began to play. It was almost the exact repeat of the night Marshall and I met, except this time I barely made eye contact with him. As the night went one, I became less concerned with the sex god jerk on stage and focused more on having a good time with his elder sister. Until he decided to drop a bombshell on me.  
"We're gonna sing a new song. This song, uh, this song I wrote after meeting someone who made me realize what I was. But I fucked up and now…well, this is to you, Lex." Marshall said with his James Dead stare. I was in complete shock as he started to play that reggae/ska tune.  
"_Good little girl,  
Always picking a fight with me.  
You know that I'm bad,  
But you're spending the night with me.  
What do you want from my world?  
You're a good little girl" _  
I pushed my way through the crowd to get to the front.  
"What are you doing?!" I yelled up to him. Marshall dropped to one knee,  
"Saying I'm sorry!" he replied, "Sing with me?!" Before I had a chance to reply he'd tossed me a microphone, I couldn't even react before he was counting me in.  
"_Bad little boy," _I started as the crowd cheered and some guys lifted me onto the stage, "_That's what you're acting like.  
I really don't buy,  
That you're that kind of guy.  
And if you are,  
Why do you want to hang out with me?"  
"Don't you know I'm a villain?  
Every night, I'm out killing,  
Sending everyone running like children?  
I know why you're mad at me,  
I got demon eyes, and they're looking right through your anatomy  
Into your deepest fears.  
Baby, I'm not from here.  
I'm in The Nightosphere, to me you're clear  
Transparent.  
I've got a thing for you, girl. It's apparent." _  
"_Good/Bad little girl/boy"  
"That's what you're acting like."  
"You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me."  
"And if you are/What do you want from my world?  
Why do you want to hang out with me/You're a good little girl."_  
I stared wide eyed at him as the audience applauded, and he stared right back.  
"You finished it…" I stated softly. Marshall smiled coyly and scratched the back of his head,  
"It would have been better if you were there to help me." He said, "I mean 'I've got a thing for you, girl. It's apparent'? What was I thinking…?"  
"Marshall." I said getting his attention. He looked up questioningly. Closing the few steps between us, I reached up to him and…slapped him in the face.  
"Ouch. My cheek meat." He said rubbing his cheek.  
"That was for being a complete asshole. And this," I said and kissed him, "is for being an idiot."__


End file.
